


Constellations on Skin II

by chan_to_the_ho (curseofpandora)



Series: Innermost - A 2PM drabble collection [6]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: 100 words, 2PM - Freeform, Drabbles, M/M, Themed drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofpandora/pseuds/chan_to_the_ho





	Constellations on Skin II

As the sunlight kisses the tip of his nose, I’m awake. 

Lying there, looking at him in the orange light. 

Watching as the tiny mole on his earlobe starts to glow before I kiss it good morning. 

Behold as the sun sets the love bites on his chest ablaze. 

Remnants of last night’s passion. 

The light moves lower, reaching the milky way under his navel. 

I follow, worshipping the perfect imperfection of my lover. 

When I make my way up again, he’s already awake. 

An adoring smile on his lips and bright eyes sparkling back at me. 

Brighter than any star.


End file.
